Le monde du silence
by hathor2
Summary: La vie de notre scientifique préféré va être bouleversée à jamais. Pour survivre à ce changement une personne va le soutenir et lui offrir son amour.
1. Chapter 1

LE MONDE DU SILENCE

LE MONDE DU SILENCE

Cela fait presque deux ans que l'expédition est sur Atlantis.

Cela fait deux mois que Rodney a détruit le ¾ du système solaire par son arrogance et son entêtement à vouloir réparer l'arme ancienne. Depuis les autres ne lui font plus trop confiance et il en souffre. Il s'éloigne d'eux un peu plus chaque jour. Il se plonge corps et âme dans le travail pour ne pas être en leur présence au maximum. Sauf Carson. Son ami, son confident depuis leur arrivée et depuis l'affaire Dorandan ils se tutoient.

Cela fait quelques jours qu'il n'est pas bien aussi il va le voir en tant que patient.

R / Carson je peux te voir en privé, s'il te plait ?

C / Bien sûr, viens…

Ils vont dans le bureau de ce dernier, Carson ferme la porte.

C / En tant qu'ami ou en tant que patient ?

R / Patient aujourd'hui… Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que mon hypoglycémie commence à me jouer des tours et j'ai des pertes d'auditions très fréquentes en ce moment. Pour ça je pense savoir ce que c'est.

C / Je vais te faire des analyses de sang mais vue ce que tu me dis on dirait que tu as le diabète.

R / J'en ai bien peur.

C / Et pour ces pertes d'auditions ?

R / Ma mère avait une otosclérose et d'après le médecin qui la suivait, il avait dit que c'était héréditaire une fois sur deux.

C / Alors c'est fort possible que cela soit cela. On va commencer les examens maintenant.

Ils retournent dans l'infirmerie et Carson lui fait toute une batterie d'examens.

C / Pour ton ouïe, c'est le cas, fait-il doucement… Pour l'autre, il faut faire des analyses.

R / Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent… Enfin pas pour l'instant. Pas tant que j'aurai les résultats et pas tant que je serai prêt à encaisser le choc.

C / Ce sont tes amis…

R / Non… Juste des collègues de travail… Tu es mon meilleur ami, promet-le moi de ne rien leur dire.

C / De toute façon, le secret médical s'exerce ici aussi… Mais si quelque chose de très grave arrive je serai obligé d'en parler, que dans ce cas seulement.

R / Merci… Je leur annoncerai demain matin que je ne participe plus aux missions et j'imposerai mon veto sur les questions.

C / Je vais faire moi-même les recherches si cela peut te rassurer, je m'y mets maintenant et je te préviens. Ok ?

R / D'accord. Encore merci.

C / Tu vas devoir apprendre…

R / Le langage des signes, je le connais ma mère était sourde je te rappelle.

C / C'est vrai. Tu sais lire sur les lèvres ?

R / Oui, heureusement. Je pourrai compenser un peu de ma perte.

C / En tout cas je pourrais communiquer avec toi dans le langage des sourds sans problème. J'ai eu beaucoup de patients malentendants ou sourds. Donc je connais les signes.

R / C'est bien…

C / Va te reposer, tu en as besoin…

R / Ok…

Et il s'en va. Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il travaille dans son labo, Carson le rejoint. Ce dernier voit Zelenka dans un coin de la pièce travaillant sur un objet ancien.

C / Rodney…

R / J'arrive.

Et les deux hommes sortent de la pièce sous le regard surpris de Radeck. Dans le couloir il n'y a que les deux hommes. Radeck écoute la conversation mais ne comprend pas de quoi ils parlent.

R / Alors ?

C / Je confirme que oui, niveau 1. Désolé.

R / Merci.

C / On va faire ce qu'il faut maintenant, mais en attendant allons manger. Tu pourras continuer tes analyses demain.

R / Bonne idée, je commence à avoir faim.

Et ils partent ensemble au mess. Radeck est vraiment surpris par ces cachotteries.

Au mess, Rodney et Carson s'installent à une table sur la terrasse à l'écart des autres, avec leur plateau repas.

Radeck arrive avec le reste de Sa1 et Elisabeth mais restent à l'intérieur.

J / Rodney et Carson sont encore ensemble à l'écart, fait-il en les voyant.

E / Rodney ne semble pas dans son assiette.

Ra / Tout à l'heure, Carson est venu au labo lui parler, ils sont allés dans le couloir pour être tranquille, mais j'ai pu entendre ce qu'ils disaient. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de sérieux là-dessous.

E / Comment ça ?

Ra / Et bien Rodney lui a dit - Alors - et Carson lui a dit - Je confirme que oui, niveau 1. Désolé.

J / On dirait que Rodney est malade et il ne veut pas qu'on le sache.

T / On dirait oui.

Ro / En tout cas, ils sont de plus en plus proche.

J / Carson a toujours été son confident malgré qu'ils se balancent des piques. C'est comme un lien fraternel entre eux… Un lien que j'ai perdu avec lui.

E / Je crois qu'on l'a tous perdu depuis Dorandan… Il s'éloigne de nous petit à petit.

T / Je crois qu'en même qu'il y a bien plus maintenant entre eux et ils ne le voient même pas.

Ro / De l'amour ?

T / Oui. Avec ce que l'on vit tous les jours, à chaque instant de notre vie, ici dans Pégase, qu'il y a des choses qui nous dépassent, des conséquences heureuses ou malheureuses.

De leur côté les deux amis ne les ont pas vu et ils discutent.

R / Je vais être sous cachet ou sous insuline ?

C / Insuline. Ton hypoglycémie s'est transformé en diabète insulinodépendant. Tu vas être sujet à des crises d'hypo et d'hyper glycémies. Il faut surveiller cela. Même si tu manges bien, ton pancréas est détraqué et il te faut de l'insuline pour rééquilibrer le taux de sucre dans ton sang. Tu commences ton traitement demain. Deux piqûres par jour, à vie. J'ai calculé ta dose et elle est de 2ml à chaque fois.

R / Je vais avoir l'impression d'être un junkie.

C / Pour ton audition, même avec un spécialiste on ne pourrait rien faire. Ton handicap est de niveau 4. Tu perds très vite l'ouïe. D'ici six mois, maximum un an, tu seras complètement sourd.

R / Ma mère était de niveau trois, donc c'est plus grave ce que j'ai. J'ai vraiment pas de chance.

Carson voit qu'il n'est pas bien moralement, aussi il attrape la main de son ami et la serre pour le réconforter. Rodney lui sourit pour le remercier de son soutient.

Les autres ont vu ce qui s'est passé et sourient tristement car leur ami leur cache quelque chose. Et connaissant Carson, ce dernier ne dira rien en tant que médecin mais aussi en tant qu'ami de Rodney.

Les deux hommes sur la terrasse, se lèvent et prennent leur plateau. Ils ont fini de manger. C'est alors qu'ils voient le groupe et vont les voir quelques minutes.

R / C / Salut !

J / Fini de manger ?!

R / Yep… Demain je voudrais vous parler en privé. 9h30 en salle de conférence… Bonne nuit.

Et il s'en va sans attendre Carson. Ce dernier est observé par le groupe.

E / Carson ?

C / Je ne dirai rien… Je regrette que ce lien entre vous tous s'est brisé et qu'il ne vous parle plus comme avant.

J / On le regrette aussi. Il s'éloigne de nous, je le comprends mais on fait tous nos efforts pour reconstruire ce que nous avons cassé en lui mais rien n'y fait.

C / Colonel… Il lui faut du temps… Juste du temps pour vous pardonner… C'est trop frais encore… Il a déjà du mal à se dévoiler aux autres, à accorder son amitié à quelqu'un encore plus mais quand cette ou ces personnes brise(nt) cette amitié parce qu'il n'a ou ils n'ont vu en lui que le scientifique, oui, il y a de quoi s'éloigner… Je vais vous laisser avant de dire des choses que je vais regretter.

Et il s'en va. Tous savent que Carson les a réprimandés à sa manière et ils se sentent vraiment penaud.

Carson arrive dans le quartier habitation et va vers la chambre de Rodney. Il entend des reniflements. Rodney pleure. Bien qu'il sache que son ami a besoin d'être seul, il entre pour le réconforter. La porte se ferme et se verrouille. Rodney est allongé au milieu de son lit, en chien de fusil. Il s'allonge près de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

C / Dégage-toi Rodney… Cela te fera du bien…

Il sait qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, sape le moral mais quand il y en a deux et de voir des amis sans pouvoir parler de ses problèmes car ils n'ont plus confiance en la personne, il y a de quoi tomber dans une petite dépression nerveuse.

Peu à peu les larmes de Rodney cessent de couler mais Carson le garde dans ses bras. Rodney relève sa tête vers le visage de son ami et dit :

R / Merci… Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?

C / Je ne sais pas, fait-il en souriant.

Ils se regardent longuement, sans dire un mot. Ils sentent que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Carson efface avec son pouce les sillons des larmes sur la joue droite de Rodney. Ce dernier ferme les yeux à ce contact. Quand il les ouvre de nouveau, il voit le regard de Carson. Un regard d'amour. Son propre corps recherche la chaleur, la douceur, l'amour du médecin. Carson, n'est pas en reste : il aime avoir son ami dans ses bras. Il lit le même amour enfoui que lui dans son ami scientifique. Sans se lâcher du regard, ils rapprochent leur visage doucement, timidement. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, se caressent avant de se celer. Le baiser est tendre et passionnel à la fois. Ils ne se séparent qu'à bout de souffle.

R / Je crois que je t'aime Carson.

C / Moi aussi je crois que je t'aime.

Et ils recommencent à s'embrasser. Cela devient plus fort. Il y a du désir. Du désir amoureux mais aussi charnel. Entre caresses et baisers, ils se mettent à nu lentement. Découvrant le corps de l'autre surtout pour Rodney. Les gestes sont tendres mais maladroits. Les préliminaires sont longs mais remplis de douceurs. C'est alors que Carson allongé sur le dos de Rodney pénètre ce dernier en douceur, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Les mouvements sont lents mais le plaisir intense va crescendo. C'est alors que Carson augmente la cadence et les mains s'unissent et la jouissance arrive simultanément. Carson embrasse sa nuque, lui lâche les mains et se retire pour s'allonger contre lui. Rodney pose sa tête contre son épaule et pose une main sur son cœur.

R / Je t'aime Docteur Beckett.

C / Je t'aime aussi Docteur McKay.

Ils rigolent doucement puis Rodney s'endort dans sommeil réparateur, suivit de peu par le médecin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin Carson réveille Rodney de bonne heure. Ils prennent une douche ensemble, remplis de câlins et de caresses mutuelles sur leur sexe puis se préparent. Ils vont directement à l'infirmerie. Carson lui fait son injection. Aujourd'hui, après la réunion privée, les deux hommes doivent aller sur le continent. Carson doit faire les visites médicales hebdomadaires et Rodney doit réparer le générateur solaire des Athosiens.

9h25 Salle de conférence.

Tous sont déjà là depuis au moins une demi-heure et se posent des tas de questions. Rodney arrive à l'heure dite. Ils remarquent un mélange de tristesse mais aussi de bonheur, de plénitude en lui.

Nul doute que cette dernière est dû à Carson mais ils vont bien se garder de se poser des questions. Mais l'autre les inquiète un peu. Rodney est calme et détendu, un peu trop à leur goût. Il reste debout près de l'entrée.

R / Bonjour à tous…

Ts / Bonjour Rodney… Dr McKay.

R / Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

J / Que vous êtes avec Carson ?! fait-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Rodney devient rouge pivoine mais ce reprend vite.

R / Je ne suis pas là pour ça même si vous vous avez vu ce que l'on ne voyait pas nous même… En fait…

Il voit que Rodney commence à être légèrement ému mais qu'il se garde de pleurer.

R / Je… Je quitte l'équipe d'exploration. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

Les autres sont très surpris, ils ne comprennent pas.

J / Pourquoi ?

R / J'ai mes raisons. Je ne veux pas en parler. Respectez mon choix c'est tout. Je serai plus utile ici que sur le terrain.

E / Mais Rodney…

R / J'ai toujours été un boulet et je le resterai toujours puisque je ne coure pas vite.

J / Mais vous n'êtes pas un boulet Rodney !

R / Vous avez la mémoire courte John. Vous l'avez dit il y a deux mois alors que vous parliez avec le reste du groupe.

Ouch ! Ca fait mal cette réponse.

R / Vous avez cru que je n'étais pas là ! J'étais derrière la porte et j'allais venir à la réunion. Mais quand j'ai entendu ça, j'ai préféré partir et me faire porter pâle… avec l'aide de Carson.

Cette confidence les met mal à l'aise. Rodney a été blessé par ces paroles.

R / Maintenant je vais finir de mettre le matériel dans le Jumper. Carson et moi devons aller sur le continent comme vous le savez. Sur ce : Salut !

Et il sort. Les autres sentent pourtant que malgré cette confidence, Rodney cache quelque chose.

Il arrive au Jumper avec une caisse à outil et son ordinateur portable. Carson est déjà là, installer.

Il pose la caisse et l'ordinateur, les calant correctement et va s'asseoir à côté de Carson qui lui sourit.

C / Salle de contrôle, ici Jumper 3, prêt à partir.

" Cont / Jumper 3, vous pouvez partir, terminé. "

Le vaisseau s'envole vers le continent. Rodney coupe la communication radio et dit :

R / Ils ont deviné pour nous…

C / Quoi ?!

R / Ils ont vu ce que l'on a mis du temps à comprendre. Mais il n'y a qu'eux.

C / Au moins on sera tranquille. Sinon comment cela s'est passé ?

R / Entre deux. Pas de cri ou de colère, mais plutôt de l'incompréhension bien qu'ils sentent quelque chose. Je leur ai avoué cependant ce que j'avais entendu, que cela m'avait fait mal et ils ont un peu compris je pense. Je n'ai pas pu leur dire pour le reste. Je ne veux pas leurs regards de pitié. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

C / Je te comprends mon amour.

Ils arrivent sur le continent et se mettent au travail. Le midi, ils mangent avec la grand-mère de Teyla, Charrin. Elle voit le bonheur des deux hommes et leur dit. Ils sont heureux qu'elle le prenne bien mais elle voit aussi la douleur en Rodney. Elle sait que ses amis n'ont pas été très tendres avec lui. Elle avait même réprimandé Teyla pour cela. Elle, elle ne lui en voulait pas car elle avait espéré qu'il réussisse dans sa tâche, car elle savait qu'il voulait les protéger tous. Mais elle voit aussi que Rodney n'est pas bien physiquement. Après le repas, elle lui parle seule à seul. Elle lui parle comme s'il était son petit-fils. Il se laisse aller à la confidence et elle est bouleversée par la nouvelle. Elle lui propose son hospitalité si un jour il a besoin de s'éloigner de la base pour se reposer. Il l'accepte et l'en remercie. La vieille dame lui impose ceci cependant :

Gm / Jeune homme tu vas m'appeler Grand-Mère et tu diras "tu".

R / Mais... Ce serait un manque de respect envers vous...

Gm / Non puisque je te le demande... Tout le monde à besoin d'une grand-mère même toi mon garçon. Je serai ta première grand-mère puisque tu m'as dit une fois que tu ne les avais jamais connus les tiennes.

R / Merci... Alors je peux vous... t'embrasser avant de retourner faire la réparation ?

Gm / Bien sûr et c'est même recommandé.

Rodney sourit tout comme la vieille femme et l'embrasse.

Gm / Aller, retourne travailler.

Il la regarde et sourit en sortant de la "maison" de la vieille dame. Il retourne à l'appareil. Alors qu'il finalise la réparation, Halling et Carson arrivent à sa rencontre.

C / Comment s'est passé la discussion ?

R / Bien, fait-il en souriant. J'ai l'obligation de l'appeler Grand-mère et de dire "tu". Elle est vraiment gentille avec moi.

H / Elle a finit par vous proposer l'hospitalité si vous deviez vous éloigner de la base ?

R / Oui. Elle est incroyable... Cela vous dérange Halling ?

H / Oh non, au contraire. Elle aura une occupation supplémentaire avec vous. Elle déteste être inactive. Tout comme vous. Elle se retrouve en vous.

C / Tu as fini ?

R / Juste maintenant. Voilà. Il est tout beau, tout neuf.

Les trois hommes sourient puis les deux scientifiques partent dire au revoir à tout le monde surtout à la vieille femme.

Gm / Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai quelque chose pour Teyla. Rodney donne lui ce pot, c'est un consommé à la tortue, elle adore ça.

R / Je lui donnerai... Au revoir Grand-mère, prend soin de toi.

Gm / Je ferai attention, c'est promis mon petit Rodney... Et toi aussi Carson.

C / Donc je dois...

Gm / Dire Grand-mère et "tu" toi aussi... Maintenant filez.

Les deux hommes la serrent dans leur bras puis retourne sur Atlantis. Durant le vol cela discute beaucoup.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Alors qu'ils sortent de l'appareil, Carson est appelé en urgence à l'infirmerie. Le médecin prend son sac et laisse son compagnon. Rodney récupère son ordinateur et sa caisse ainsi que le pot. Il va à son labo et pose ses affaires. Radeck étant présent voit le pot et voit Rodney sortir avec.

Rodney file vers les quartiers de Teyla mais elle n'est pas là aussi va-t-il à la salle du gymnase et il entend les coups de bâtons. Il entre et voit la guerrière athosienne et John s'entrainer. Les deux autres l'ont vu mais continuent. Rodney s'assoit à la baie vitrée et regarde en tant que spectateur leur combat. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il n'entend plus rien. Encore une perte. Il voit le combat finir mais ne dit rien. Il regarde les bouches de ses amis pour lire ce qu'ils disent.

J / Salut Rodney !

T / Bonjour Docteur McKay !

R / Salut.

J / Le panneau est réparé ?

R / En effet... Vous vous débrouillez de mieux en mieux John même si vous vous retrouvez encore trois fois sur dix au tapis, fait-il avec un léger sourire.

Les autres voient qu'il entrouvre une porte pour se faire pardonner.

T / Il s'améliore c'est vrai.

R / J'ai ceci à vous remettre Teyla, de la part de votre Grand-mère.

T / Qu'est-ce ? demande-t-elle en prenant le pot.

R / Consommé de tortue... Bon je vais retourner travailler...

Alors qu'il franchit le seuil de la salle, il se retourne et dit :

R / Chapeau pour ce combat.

Et il s'en va. Les deux autres se regardent et prennent leurs affaires. Dans le couloir, ils discutent de Rodney.

Ce dernier en chemin retrouve son ouïe. Il rentre dans son labo et passe le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à 19h à travailler puis il va dans sa chambre, Carson l'attend avec tout ce qu'il faut pour l'injection ensuite ils vont manger.

Ils pensaient être tranquille en dinant tous les deux mais le groupe s'installe. D'un côté cela passera inaperçu pour la relation des deux hommes.

E / Je vous ai trouvé un remplaçant. Le lieutenant Andrews.

R / Bon choix. Il est jeune, dynamique, plein d'humour et sait utiliser les instruments de télémétrie. Il était dans Sg7, avant que nous partions de la Terre. D'après O'neill c'est un très bon élément. Vous ne serez pas dessus par lui John, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ce dernier baisse son regard. Carson voit que Rodney fait passer son message à sa manière.

R / Bon changeons de sujet. Comment s'est passé la journée ici ? Rien n'a explosé ou déraillé ?

E / Non, calme plat. Sa4 est revenu avec un accord de commerce. Et vous messieurs ?

C / J'ai visité tout le monde et tous se portent comme un charme.

R / J'ai réparé l'engin solaire, cela a été un peu long car des fils avaient cramés. Votre Grand-mère nous a fait une soupe qui tient bien le corps je dois dire et qui est très très bonne. Elle veut que tous les deux l'appelions Grand-mère et qu'on dise "tu".

J / Elle vous a adopté quoi.

C / En effet.

Ro / Et vous deux ?

Les deux hommes se regardent tout en piquant un far.

R / On s'aime et vous n'en saurez pas plus.

Ro / Donc plus de question.

C / C'est ça.

La discussion va bon train même si Rodney n'y participe pas beaucoup. Il perd encore l'ouïe. Carson voit que Rodney regarde les lèvres des autres et comprend mais les autres parlent en même temps, Rodney semble un peu dépasser et finit par être complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

J / Rodney je vous parle, fait-il en le voyant complètement à l'ouest.

Carson le secoue légèrement et le regarde.

C / John te parle.

R / Oh désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

J / J'ai vu... Cela tient toujours pour la réparation de Jumper 1 ?

R / Bien sûr, il faut bichonner votre bébé... qui est aussi mon bébé.

Les autres sourient.

R / Bon je vais me coucher le grand air m'a fait du bien mais m'a épuisé... Bonne nuit.

Ts / A vous... toi... aussi...

Il prend son plateau, sourit à Carson et s'en va. Il n'entend pas pour autant.

Carson passe plus tard voir Rodney, ce dernier dort à point fermer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Deux semaines passent. Quatre à cinq fois par jour il perd l'ouïe quelques minutes, ça l'agace mais il fait avec. Carson communique avec ses mains quand ils sont seuls et qu'il sait que Rodney ne l'entend pas. Il est 17h. Rodney est dans la salle d'embarquement avec son ordinateur et travaille. Il n'entend pas à ce moment là.

J / Rodney...

R / ...

J / Rodney, fait-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Rodney sursaute et se retourne.

R / Désolé John.

Et il se met à regarder les lèvres de son coéquipier.

J / Cela fait 10min que je vous appelle avec le casque.

R / Oh... Je dois le réparer, il faut que je ressoude un fil... en plus j'étais pris par mes calculs.

J / Je vois ça... J'aurai aimé savoir si vous pouviez venir avec nous sur la planète des Enfants pour vérifier leur bouclier...

R / Je vous ai dis que je ne venais plus et...

Rodney a d'un coup la tête qui tourne puis ses yeux se révulsent. John le rattrape à temps dans ses bras. Rodney s'est évanoui. L'ordinateur tombe au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Les autres ont vu la scène, Elisabeth appelle une équipe médicale d'urgence alors qu'elle se précipite à ses amis.

E / Rodney...

R / ...

J / Je suis inquiet Elisabeth..., fait-il en voyant la sueur sur le front du scientifique et les tremblements.

Carson arrive et s'occupe de son compagnon.

C / On se bouge, il fait une crise d'hypoglycémie aiguë.

Ils placent Rodney sur le brancard et partent à l'infirmerie. Les autres attendent dehors. Carson injecte la dose d'insuline normale et un complément. Les tremblements se calment lentement mais Rodney ne se réveille pas. Les autres entrent après que Carson soit venu les chercher.

J / Alors ?

C / Une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il a travaillé toute la nuit et toute la journée, il a du oublier de manger.

Carson dit ça pour déguiser la vérité. Rodney a peut-être travaillé toute la nuit mais ils ont pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

C / Je vais le garder cette nuit en observation.

J / Faudrait lui dire de manger.

C / Mais c'est que je fais mais quand il est pris par ses chiffres, il en oublie le reste. Bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

E / Très bien. A plus tard.

Et ils partent. Vers 20h Rodney se réveille et voit Carson près de lui vérifiant ses constantes. Un plateau repas bien garni est sur la tablette au pied de Rodney.

C / Comment tu te sens ?

R / Fatigué. Hypo ?

C / Oui. J'ai menti aux autres pour les raisons de ta crise.

R / Oublier de manger.

C / Hum...Hum... Les filles !

F? / Oui docteur ?

C / Allez manger et après aller vous coucher, je reste avec Rodney cette nuit. S'il y a un problème je vous appelerai.

F? / D'accord. Merci.

Les quatre infirmières s'en vont les laissant seuls. Carson s'assoit sur le bord du lit et se penche en avant et l'embrasse tendrement. Ils sont interrompus dans leur baiser par l'arrivée du groupe.

J / Ne vous gênez pas pour nous.

Tous sourient.

E / Encore une crise parce que vous ne mangez pas ?!

R / Désolé. Mais je dois faire tellement de chose en même temps que je ne vois pas le temps passer et la faim me passe.

Ils discutent un petit moment puis ils s'en vont laissant les deux hommes manger tranquillement. Rodney se rendort rapidement.

Le lendemain, il sort, il va bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Deux mois plus tard

Rodney est au bout du rouleau entre ses pertes d'ouïes de plus en plus fréquentes, son diabète et son travail. Il dort peu et se plie aux demandes incessantes des autres. Carson sait qu'il ne va pas tenir le coup bien longtemps, Rodney lui a dit. Et là, ce jour là à la réunion, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

J / Mais qu'est que vous fichez McKay avec ces travaux ? On va pas attendre les résultats indéfiniment. Vous êtes sûr d'être le génie des deux galaxies ? fait-il presque en criant.

Rodney voit rouge.

R / Très bien, là j'en n'ai râle la cafetière !! J'en ai ma claque !! J'en ai plein le pompon !!

Il se lève sans récupérer son ordinateur.

R / Allez tous vous faire voir !!

Et il sort furibard de la salle de conférence. Dans la salle de contrôle tous sont surpris. Les autres ne l'ont jamais vu dans cet état de colère. Rodney part à l'infirmerie. Le staff médical est surpris de son entrée et de la conversation qui suit entre le médecin en chef et le scientifique en chef.

R / Carson, prépare-moi ce qu'il faut, je me casse d'ici !!

C / Quoi ?!

R / Ils trouvent que je suis lent dans mon travail et ben ils vont être servi maintenant !

C / Je fais le nécessaire.

R / Merci. Je vais préparer mes affaires. Je t'attendrai au Jumper.

Et il s'en va à sa chambre. Il se met en tenue civil : Jean, Pull, Paka, Basket. Et prépare un sac avec quelques vêtements et de quoi faire sa toilette. Ensuite il va au hangar. Les autres le retrouvent dans cette tenue et avec son sac à roulette dans le couloir tout en entrant dans la salle d'embarquement après avoir été prévenu par une des infirmières. Beaucoup de gens l'ont vu et voient la scène.

J / Où allez vous comme ça ?!

R / A votre avis ! fait-il très durement tout en continuant de marcher rapidement.

E / Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir !

R / Je prends le gauche !

Et il continue son chemin jusqu'au Jumper. Carson est déjà là.

C / Tiens.

R / Merci.

Carson les regarde durement.

Rodney met dans son sac, la grosse boite puis met le sac à l'arrière de Jumper 4.

J / Rodney...

R / Rodney est hors circuit et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il aura décidé de se réparer.

D'un coup il n'entend plus rien et il est pris de vertige dans l'appareil. Carson se précipite. Il le voit mettre les mains à ses oreilles, cela doit bourdonner grandement. Carson se met à parler avec les mains.

_C / Tu as des bourdonnements ?_

Rodney lui fait signe que oui. Les autres sont surpris de cet échange. Carson voit aussi Rodney devenir pâle aussi il le fait asseoir et il sort la boite du sac et prend le dextromètre. 0,70. Son taux a chuté à cause de la colère. Rodney a retiré ses mains de ses oreilles, les bourdonnements ont cessé.

C / Je vais te faire une injection pour remonter ton taux de sucre.

R / D'accord...

Carson prépare la seringue et la gaze pour désinfecter puis il soulève le pull et le tricot de Rodney. Ce dernier l'attrape gardant ses yeux fermés pour ne pas sentir la légère douleur du à l'aiguille. Les autres regardent la scène incrédule, surpris. Carson lui caresse la cuisse pour lui faire comprendre que c'est fini. Aussi il ouvre les yeux.

C / Je vais t'emmener.

R / Merci...

Il range la boite médicale dans le sac puis aide Rodney à se lever et le conduit vers le siège passager ensuite il retourne vers les autres.

C / Je l'emmène et en rentrant nous aurons une petite discussion, fait-il très méchamment.

Il s'installe sur le siège du pilote et ferme la trappe puis ils prennent leur envol. Durant le voyage, Carson lui demande ce qui s'est passé et Rodney lui raconte. Carson est furax lui aussi. La conversation s'impose avec les autres.

C / Il va falloir que je leur dise maintenant. Je ne peux plus leur cacher avec ce qui vient de se passer.

R / Fais ce que tu veux mais moi j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je risque de faire un meurtre là-bas sinon.

Ils arrivent au bout d'1/4 d'heure au village. Halling et la grand-mère de Teyla sont là pour les accueillir.

GM / Si tu es là jeune homme c'est que tu es près de " tuer " quelqu'un par la fatigue et les nombreuses sollicitudes.

R / C'est ça ! J'ai besoin d'être loin de tout ça.

GM / Alors soit le bienvenu dans ma modeste tente.

Le petit groupe va à la tente de la grand-mère et discute. Le petit étang où est installé la grand-mère de Teyla est glacé aussi cela conservera l'insuline au frais. Ensuite les deux Athosiens retrouvent les leurs pour une sorte de messe laissant les deux terriens. Les deux hommes décident d'aller se promener. Ils sont à une demi-heure du village, à l'abri des regards. Ils s'embrassent tendrement puis cela devient plus passionnel plus charnel. Ils profitent d'être vraiment seuls. Ils font l'amour tendrement et longuement. Ils retournent doucement au village main dans la main. Rodney raccompagne Carson jusqu'au Jumper. Derniers baisers cachés échangés et Carson retourne à la base. Rodney part aider les athosiens pour le repas du soir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Carson arrive à la base. Il appelle les autres et demande à ces derniers qu'ils le retrouvent en salle de conférence. Quand il s'y présente tous sont là. Un peu penaud et toujours surpris, Carson attaque de suite.

C / Je ne vous félicite pas ! Il m'avait dit qu'il allait craquer il y a deux jours et il y a de quoi ! Vous le prenez pour un robot, un ordinateur branché à une prise qui n'a pas besoin de se reposer, ou quoi ? ! Combien pensez-vous qu'il est dormi depuis trois semaines ? Allez ! Donnez un chiffre !

E / 80 h…

C / Moins que ça ! A peine une soixantaine d'heure en trois semaines alors que vous, vous faites au moins six heures par nuit ! Il y a 4 jours, je l'ai trouvé dans son labo travaillant sur quatre ordinateurs en même temps. Quatre choses différentes pour vous... C'est " Rodney vous pouvez faire-ci ? " " Oui Docteur Weir. " " Rodney vous pouvez réparer le Jumper ? " " Bien sûr John. " Et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Il se plie en dix pour vous et voilà le remerciement ! Ce qui n'arrange pas ses problèmes de santé.

J / Quoi ?!

C / Il ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas vous inquiéter ni avoir vos regards de pitié.

Ra / D'où la piqûre tout à l'heure.

C / Oui.

Carson respire un bon coup pour se calmer et parle plus tranquillement.

C / Rodney a le diabète...

Ra / Depuis trois mois il le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il ne va plus en mission.

C / Entre autre...

E / Comment ça entre autre ?

C / Rodney est entrain de devenir sourd.

J / E / Ra / Quoi ??

C / C'est une maladie génétique héréditaire. Sa mère l'avait, il y avait une chance sur deux qu'il ne l'ait pas. Cela fait des mois que cela dure. Et plus ça va, moins il entend.

J / Alors quand il disait...

C / Qu'il était dans la lune c'était un mensonge... Il n'entendait pas.

T / Qu'est qu'il a comme maladie ?

C / Cela s'appelle une otosclérose. Le système auditif se détériore. Pour lui on ne peut rien faire. Il est de niveau 4. Le plus grave. Une opération ne servira à rien.

Ro / C'est pour cela qu'il regarde souvent la bouche. Il lit sur les lèvres.

C / C'est ça. Voilà les raisons de son extraction de l'équipe d'exploration. Il ne voulait mettre en danger personne. Ces deux dernières semaines, son ouïe a encore diminué fortement. Il a des coupures brutales du son et cela dure de plus en plus longtemps... Donc entre son diabète et son ouïe ainsi que le travail que vous demander, il y avait de quoi qu'il craque... Il n'a pas assez payé pour Dorandan, vous le traitez comme un esclave ! La colère me revient je préfère m'arrêter là !

Il se dirige vers la sortie et se retourne.

C / Il ne reviendra que quand il se sentira prêt... Et une fois de plus vous avez brisé ce qu'il essayait de reconstruire entre vous. Vous ne méritez pas son amitié.

Et sur ses derniers mots il sort.

J / On a rien vu… Il est malade et on a rien vu…

T / Il a tout fait pour nous le cacher.

J / Mais si on était vraiment ses amis, on l'aurait vu !

La colère est en John. Pas contre Rodney ! Non ! Contre lui ! Il n'a rien vu chez son ami.

La discussion va bon train et tous se sentent penaud.

Carson est allé dans ses quartiers se reposer un peu et réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire aux autres.

Le reste de l'après-midi passe rapidement et le soir venant Carson contact Rodney pour sa piqûre d'insuline.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Pendant quinze jours c'est comme ça, matin et soir. Carson se rend deux fois sur le continent pour ses visites hebdomadaires. Il trouve son compagnon en meilleure forme mentale. Il le voit rigoler avec Charrin, la Grand-Mère de Teyla. Ca le fait sourire. Il remarque aussi qu'il aide beaucoup la vieille dame pour son petit potager et les autres athosiens.

Les autres ont essayé d'accompagner Carson mais seulement Teyla a réussi à l'accompagner afin de voir sa Grand-Mère. Rodney l'a accueilli en souriant car il n'en voulait pas à la chef guerrière mais aux autres. Ils avaient discutés longuement de la santé du scientifique, et ce dernier avait été touché de son inquiétude. Au retour à la cité elle avait parlé avec les autres et leur disaient qu'il n'était pas prêt encore à rentrer, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il leurs en voulait encore et qu'il était encore fatigué. L'ultimatum qu'avait lancé Rodney était clair :

" R / Soit on me laisse me reposer au maximum, soit je fais une belle et terrible dépression et ils auront fini par me faire dégoûter de la science au plus grand bonheur de Kavanagh. "

Elle l'avait répété mot pour mot et tous avaient bien compris le message.

Ce soir là Rodney, s'est couché plus tôt, il était fatigué, aussi quand Charrin part se coucher, il dort déjà profondément mais elle remarque son visage un peu en sueur et pense qu'il a chaud.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit que la situation s'aggrave. Charrin se réveille surprise par les gémissements de son invité. Elle se lève et va le voir. Elle voit son visage crisper de douleur.

GM / Rodney…

R / …

Elle pose sa main sur son front, il est brûlant de fièvre. Elle remarque alors que les oreilles du scientifique saignent. Cela l'inquiète grandement et prend le casque de Rodney.

GM / Carson, tu m'entends mon garçon ?

" C / Grand-Mère ? fait-il d'une voix endormie. "

GM / Oui ! Viens vite ! Rodney va très mal !

" C / J'arrive le plus vite possible ! fait-il là bien réveiller. "

GM / D'accord.

Elle pose la radio et sort rapidement de sa tente allant à celle de Halling.

GM / Halling, réveille-toi, dit-elle sans réveiller Jinto.

H / Charrin ?

GM / Va a l'étang me chercher de l'eau fraîche, Rodney est gravement malade, il a une forte fièvre.

Ce dernier se lève rapidement et va à l'étang, la vieille femme retourne auprès de son jeune ami.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Pendant quinze jours c'est comme ça, matin et soir. Carson se rend deux fois sur le continent pour ses visites hebdomadaires. Il trouve son compagnon en meilleure forme mentale. Il le voit rigoler avec Charrin, la Grand-Mère de Teyla. Ca le fait sourire. Il remarque aussi qu'il aide beaucoup la vieille dame pour son petit potager et les autres athosiens.

Les autres ont essayé d'accompagner Carson mais seulement Teyla a réussi à l'accompagner afin de voir sa Grand-Mère. Rodney l'a accueilli en souriant car il n'en voulait pas à la chef guerrière mais aux autres. Ils avaient discutés longuement de la santé du scientifique, et ce dernier avait été touché de son inquiétude. Au retour à la cité elle avait parlé avec les autres et leur disaient qu'il n'était pas prêt encore à rentrer, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il leurs en voulait encore et qu'il était encore fatigué. L'ultimatum qu'avait lancé Rodney était clair :

" R / Soit on me laisse me reposer au maximum, soit je fais une belle et terrible dépression et ils auront fini par me faire dégoûter de la science au plus grand bonheur de Kavanagh. "

Elle l'avait répété mot pour mot et tous avaient bien compris le message.

Ce soir là Rodney, s'est couché plus tôt, il était fatigué, aussi quand Charrin part se coucher, il dort déjà profondément mais elle remarque son visage un peu en sueur et pense qu'il a chaud.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit que la situation s'aggrave. Charrin se réveille surprise par les gémissements de son invité. Elle se lève et va le voir. Elle voit son visage crisper de douleur.

GM / Rodney…

R / …

Elle pose sa main sur son front, il est brûlant de fièvre. Elle remarque alors que les oreilles du scientifique saignent. Cela l'inquiète grandement et prend le casque de Rodney.

GM / Carson, tu m'entends mon garçon ?

" C / Grand-Mère ? fait-il d'une voix endormie. "

GM / Oui ! Viens vite ! Rodney va très mal !

" C / J'arrive le plus vite possible ! fait-il là bien réveiller. "

GM / D'accord.

Elle pose la radio et sort rapidement de sa tente allant à celle de Halling.

GM / Halling, réveille-toi, dit-elle sans réveiller Jinto.

H / Charrin ?

GM / Va a l'étang me chercher de l'eau fraîche, Rodney est gravement malade, il a une forte fièvre.

Ce dernier se lève rapidement et va à l'étang, la vieille femme retourne auprès de son jeune ami.

Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis.

Carson s'est rapidement habillé et là il court dans le couloir, il va à la chambre de John. Il entre rapidement ce qui réveille ce dernier.

J / Carson ?!

C / Préparez le Jumper, il faut aller sur le continent !

J / Rodney ?

C / Oui !

John se lève et s'habille pendant que Carson va récupérer son sac de secours ainsi que deux infirmières et un brancard.

Entre temps Elisabeth et le reste du groupe se sont levés à cause du brouhaha. Carson arrive avec son équipe et monte dans le Jumper. Quand les autres arrivent au hangar, le Jumper est entrain de sortir.

E / Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle par radio.

" J / Rodney est mal en point ! "

E / Ok, tenez nous au courant ! Terminé !

Le Jumper met près de 20 minutes à atteindre le village athosien. Une petite partie des athosiens se sont réveillés inquiets par les bruits. Ils voient le vaisseau se poser et en sortir le médecin et son équipe ainsi que John et aller chez Charrin.

C / Bonsoir Charrin.

GM / Bonsoir, il est là-bas...

Ils entendent les gémissements. L'équipe se précipite à ses côtés. Carson voit le sang s'écoulant doucement des oreilles de son compagnon, il est très inquiet.

C / Il faut le ramener rapidement !

J / Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

C / Il a une grave infection qui lui a percé les tympans... Il a une forte fièvre...

GM / J'ai tenté de lui faire baisser un peu mais cela n'y fait rien on dirait.

Carson remarque la bassine et le linge mouillé sur le front de Rodney.

GM / Tu as bien fait Grand-Mère... Merci...

L'équipe met Rodney sur le brancard et ils partent au Jumper.

GM / Je peux venir ?

C / Bien sûr.

John installe confortablement la vieille dame sur le siège à côté de lui pendant que l'équipe médicale essaie de stabiliser Rodney et que Carson le perfusionne. John ferme la trappe et le vaisseau s'envole pour Atlantis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Durant le trajet, Carson a commencé les premiers soins pour le stabiliser au maximum. Cela lui fait mal d'entendre les gémissements de douleurs de son compagnon. Charrin aussi est très inquiète. Elle ne peut détacher son regard de son jeune ami.

Quand ils arrivent dans le hangar, il y a un peu plus de monde. Deux autres assistants de Carson sont là pour le seconder.

C / En salle d'op., maintenant !!

Carson lui avait donné de nombreux antibiotiques pour combattre l'infection et la fièvre mais il n'avait pu rien faire pour ses oreilles. Tous suivent le brancard jusqu'à la salle opératoire.

Carson ne ressort que quatre heures plus tard, épuisé. Tous étaient restés dans un coin dans l'infirmerie. Teyla avait allongée sa grand-mère afin qu'elle se repose. Elle n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir mais les autres étaient désemparés, surtout John. Il tournait en rond se maudissant d'être responsable de l'état gravissime de son ami. Le premier devant le médecin, fut John.

J / Alors ?

C / Tous s'est passé très vite. Son infection est très important, ses tympans sont totalement percé et…

J / Et les implants coqueléaires ?

C / On ne peut rien John… Les deux conduits auditifs sont très endommagés par son otosclérose… Il…

Les larmes lui viennent.

C / Il est totalement sourd maintenant…

John le prend dans ses bras et le réconforte. Ils restent un long moment comme ça. Les autres sont émus. Carson s'écarte de l'étreinte du chef militaire et dit :

C / On va surveiller maintenant l'évolution de son infection et son diabète… Son taux de sucre a grandement baissé… Il n'était pas loin du coma à cause de la crise…

E / On peut le voir ?

C / Bien sur mais pas longtemps… Vous aussi vous devez vous reposer.

Tous vont vers le lit de Rodney. Il est pâle, relier à deux poches en IV, une sonde sort au niveau des pieds du lit signe que c'est pour l'urine car une grande poche y est reliée. Un bandeau entoure sa tête au niveau des oreilles. Il est en sueur. La fièvre a un peu baissé mais elle est toujours là.

Ils restent dix minutes tous partent se coucher. Teyla emmène sa grand-mère dans sa chambre et lui donne son lit. La jeune femme se prépare une couche pour le reste de la nuit.

Carson lui reste près de son amant. Il a collé un lit contre le sien et lui prend tendrement la main après s'être allongé. Au petit matin tous le découvrent dans la même position, toujours endormi. Rodney a repris des couleurs mais il est toujours inconscient. Une infirmière à ses côtés vérifie ses constantes et sa température. Elle a encore baissé. 38.7°C. Elle soulage du mieux qu'elle peut son médecin en chef.

Rodney ne se réveille que 24h plus tard encore groggy par la fatigue et les médicaments. Carson est à côté de lui endormi et lui tenant la main. Il tourne sa tête vers la baie de l'infirmerie et constate qu'il fait jour depuis peu. Une heure voire deux. Le soleil n'est pas très haut et pas très rougeoyant. Il se retourne vers son amant et s'allonge sur le côté doucement pour ne pas le réveiller mais c'est peine perdue. Un regard bleu ciel plonge dans son regard bleu-gris.

R / Bonjour, murmure-t-il.

C / Bonjour mon amour, mime-t-il.

Et il s'avance doucement vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement avant de reprendre sa place.

C / Ca va ?

R / Fatigué, fait-il en regardant les lèvres de son amour. J'ai encore envi de dormir…

C / C'est normal…

R / J'ai fait une crise grave d'hypoglycémie ?

C / Entre autre.

Rodney voit le regard du médecin se porter sur les côtés de sa tête. Il passe sa main libre dessus et sent le bandage.

R / Carson ?

C / Tu… Tu as fait une infection très sévère, il y a presque deux jours… C'est Charrin qui m'a appelé grâce à ton casque… J'ai été obligé de t'opérer…, fait-il les larmes lui venant…

R / Carson ?! fait-il de plus en plus paniquer et commençant à avoir les yeux rouges.

C / Ton infection… ton infection t'a transpercé les tympans et… et a totalement détruit tes conduits auditifs…

R / Non… Non !! crie-t-il d'un coup par la douleur de la nouvelle et pleurant comme jamais.

Carson le prend dans ses bras, complètement bouleversé.

Le groupe d'ami dans le couloir, entend le cri de Rodney, signe qu'il était enfin réveillé et qu'il connaissait maintenant son sort. Quand ils entrent dans l'infirmerie, ils voient au loin deux formes enlacées. Une pleurant, l'autre la consolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les infirmières étaient à l'écart depuis le début sachant que c'était du Docteur Beckett que le scientifique avait besoin et non d'elles. Rodney semble inconsolable.

R / C'est trop tôt… Pourquoi moi ?... Je ne paie pas assez pour Dorandan ?...

C / Je ne sais pas mon amour… Mais je suis là… et tes amis sont là… même Grand-Mère…

Carson le sent se calmer lentement puis il ne l'entend plus. Il constate que Rodney s'est endormi à cause de la fatigue de ses pleurs. Les autres approchent.

E / Carson…

C / Il s'est rendormi… C'est vraiment dur pour lui… Tout lui tombe en même temps…

J / Il lui faudra du temps pour accepter son état.

C / Je vais rester près de lui pendant quelques jours. Pour le moment je suis le seul à vraiment pouvoir communiquer avec lui.

J / Vous nous apprendrez ?

C / Le langage des signes ?

E / Oui. On s'est mis d'accord. On doit pouvoir communiquer avec lui sans qu'il regarde sans arrêt nos lèvres.

C / D'accord… mais cela va être très long.

Rodney se réveille deux heures plus tard, entouré de ses amis. Il voit les visages tristes de tous, et remarque la présence de Grand-mère.

GM / Bonjour Rodney, fait-elle avec le geste que leur a appris Carson.

R / Bonjour... A tous...

Tous font le même geste.

R / Désolé de vous avoir caché mon état de santé... Mais c'était tellement dur pour moi... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine ou que vous ayez de la piété à mon égart...

J / Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonné Rodney, dit-il lentement pour que Rodney puisse bien lire sur les lèvres. C'est à nous de le faire, on a rien vu sur votre santé physique et morale... Carson nous a remonté les bretelles très très hauts.

R / Je sais, il me l'a dit... Merci Grand-Mère.

GM / C'est normal Rodney, tu en aurais fait de même avec moi.

D'un coup, un bruit incongru se fait entendre.

Groww...

Rodney baisse les yeux sur son estomac qu'il a senti gargouiller et rougit légèrement, tous éclatent de rire. Carson qui est assis à côté de lui, lui dit en signe :

C / Je vais te chercher un plateau repas.

R / Merci.

Carson l'embrasse tendrement et s'en va.

Cela discute un moment, tous sont pardonnés par leur scientifique préféré. Carson revient 1/4 h plus tard avec le repas de Rodney. Ce dernier relevé par John (niveau haut du lit), commence à manger.

R / Quand je sors de cette prison aseptisée ?

Carson le regarde en souriant face au nouveau surnom de son antre.

C / Dans deux jours mais il te faut beaucoup de repos, aussi tu ne vas pas trop travailler. J'ai déjà un planning pour toi et Elisabeth est d'accord, fait-il avec les mains sans la voix.

R / Hein ?!

C / Cela te permettra de te réparer en douceur Monsieur Hors Circuit.

Rodney sourit, c'est ce qu'il avait dit aux autres au moment de partir.

R / Très bien..., fait-il avec les mains.

C / Le matin 9h-11h et l'après-midi 14h-17h. Puis selon l'importance de ton travail, car Radeck va te seconder pour certaines taches, 21h-22h puis dodo... ou plus et si affinité.

D'un coup Rodney avale de travers son morceau de viande et rougit violemment. Carson tapote doucement dans le dos pour faire descendre plus facilement la viande et le regarde en souriant.

E / Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour le mettre dans cet état ?

C / Ah ça ! Cela me regarde ma chère !

J / Je crois que cela parlait de quelque chose de physique comme... du sport en chambre !

Carson se retourne et le dévisage, éberluer par la vérité sortie de la bouche du colonel.

J / J'ai mis dans le mille ! Et doc, vous êtes aussi rouge que notre tête pensante intergalactique.

Tous sourient.

R / Stop John ! On a tous compris ! C'est bon !

C / Oui arrêtez, si vous ne voulez pas un check-up complet.

John perd son sourire.

C / Et vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Les autres également. Les deux hommes sourient puis le reste du groupe repart travailler.

Le faite de dormir presque toute la journée, l'empêche de dormir la nuit aussi quand Carson dort près de lui, il passe ce temps là à l'observer.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Six mois on passait depuis que tout le monde à découvert l'état critique de Rodney. Ce dernier c'est bien remis. Même s'il n'entend plus, il arrive parfaitement à communiquer avec tout le monde. Son équipe et quelques personnes comme Radeck on appris la langue des signes. Pour les autres il lit sur les lèvres.

Ils rouspètent moins souvent grâce à Carson, mais quand il doit pousser une gueulante (ou pour les amateurs de Harry Potter une Beuglante ) il est toujours le plus fort. Il n'a pas du tout perdu sa voix au grand désespoirs parfois pour les oreilles de certains.

Côté couple, Carson et Rodney sont plus heureux que jamais et de nouveaux couples se sont formés : Teyla/Ronon, John/Elisabeth et Radeck avec une infirmière.

Nos amis vivent biens d'autres aventures mais que je ne conterais pas dans cette histoire.

FIN


End file.
